marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandra Reid
(formerly) |gender = Female |affiliation = (formerly) Hand |tv series = The Defenders (6 episodes) |actor = Sigourney Weaver |status = Deceased}} Alexandra Reid is a sophisticated, intellectual and dangerous woman who is also a very powerful force in New York City.The Defenders first look: Meet Sigourney Weaver's villain — and learn her name Centuries old, "Alexandra Reid" was the leader of the five founders of the Hand after their banishment of K'un-Lun for their heresy. Biography Early Life Following the death of her beloved daughter, the woman who would one day be known as Alexandra Reid, settled in K'un-Lun, seeking answers about life and death. However at some point, she perverted the teachings of her masters with four others to gain immortality and were banished as a result. Discovering the Black Sky To be added Soon-to-be-dead To be added Meeting the Defenders To be added Battle at Royal Dragon To be added Facing Disloyalties To be added Overthrown After she was being hated by the other three fingers of The Hand and being so faithful to The Black Sky/Elektra, she was then killed by Elektra. Elektra then took leadership of The Hand. Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Martial Artist:' She has some skills in martial arts as she was able to easily counter Elektra attacks when she exited the sarcophagus that the Hand used to resurrect her. It should be noted that at the time Elektra was in a weakened and confused state. In 2016, during her war against the Defenders, Alexandra avoided combat, letting other fight for her. However this could possibly be explained by the fact that at the time she was dying, her body rejecting the effects of the elixir that had granted her an extraordinary long life until then. However when facing an imminent assassination by Murakami, she showed no fear, even being insulted by the idea that the lethal Assassin could think he had a chance to take her down. *'Longetivity:' Alexandra lived during centuries thanks to an elixir, created with dragon bones powder, that she and the other leaders of the Hand used. However, by 2016, her body began to naturally reject the effects of the elixir, her organs failing one after the other, and the doctors stated that she had less than six months to live. *'Mulitlingualism:' She is fluent in English and Japanese. Relationships Family *Daughter † Allies *Hand - Subordinates **Sowande † **Madame Gao **Bakuto † **Murakami Enemies *Order of the Crane Mother - Allies turned Enemies *Defenders **Matt Murdock/Daredevil **Jessica Jones **Luke Cage **Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Chaste **Stick † *Elektra - Subordinate turned Killer Trivia *Seemingly coincidentally, "Alexandra" is Sigourney Weaver's middle name (her full name being Susan Alexandra Weaver). *Alexandra claimed to be a "sucker" for . *Alexandra is a fan of classical music & frequently attended private orchestral performances. Behind the Scenes *Marco Ramirez has revealed to that Alexandra is not a character from Marvel Comics, but an original character exclusively created for the series. References Category:The Defenders Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Order of the Crane Mother Members Category:Hand Leaders Category:Villains Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Elektra